Devon and Bonnie’s Bad SWAN Day/Transcript
(The episode begins with a shot of an angry Devon is sitting in the throne holding a cup of soda and petting a swan, we zoom out, revealing more animal characters) Devon (narrating): Oh, this day just couldn't get any better. My girlfriend got turned into a swan, I was chased by hunters, my dad turned into a monster, and we got our butts kicked pretty good. Yep, that’s me one the throne. You might be asking, how did you end up in the throne? Well, I’m here to tell you about what I like to call, “A Bad SWAN Day”. (The title appears, reading Devon and Bonnie’s Bad Swan Day) Devon (narrating) Now it all started... a few days ago! (We cut to Bonnie doing Astronomy notes at her house, when her phone rings, she answers it in speaker) Devon (voiceover): Hey Bon, I just wanted to let ya know that I’m out with some of my friends right now, it’s getting pretty wild over here. I’m just about considering going home right now and meet ya back for some snacks. Crowd: Hey Mr. Darius? Get back here! We’re about to start the chugging competition! Devon: Oh, sorry Bon, gotta go. (Hangs up the phone) (We cut to a rainy Downtown Glowerhaven, where Devon stumbles out of the restaurant wasted and full) Devon: Oh, I should've not eaten that burger, than do the chugging competition! (Burps) Oh, I dont feel so good all of a sudden... (Devon vomits offscreen, but as we zoom in, its revealed that he accidentally vomited on a Ludicolo’s foot, he looks at Devon angry and storms off) Devon: Sorry bud, wasn’t my fault, my stomach’s fault! (He looks around in the rainy town) Oh, I better get back home before the cops find me sitting out here doing nothing but puking! (Devon turns into his dragon form and flies home, as he flies into the horizon, we hear him vomit again) Bonnie: sheesh, twice in one week, you need to stop bitting off more than you can chew! Devon: Can't helped it! Just the urge the manly.... Bonnie: Devon, you always let your ego get the better with you. Devon: I’m sorry Bon, it’s just “friends“ stuff. Bonnie: well, that's alright, I'm a bit egotistical myself, well lets say I said some egotistical things too! Devon: like? Bonnie: like, comparing notebook sizes with the class girls with mine, talk behind the teachers, and last but not least.....(whispers), I even throw up with LGBT! (the LGBT line was cut in the Toon Disney broadcast) Devon: one, trying to find another Kim Kardashian, two behind the teachers back well be-careful, three don't blame you! Bonnie: Of course, you might say Lillie is the new Kim Kardashian! Devon: hey Mom resembles that remark....(gulp)....she didn't hear that? (Devon looks downstairs, only to find his mother, Bianaca talking with a police officer) Bianaca: Please officer, i need to find my husband! Officer: Like i said earlier, he's missing, last sighted at Glowerhaven Motors, we'll try our best to find him, but leave it to us for now ma'am. (the officer leaves the house) Devon: What happened mom? Bianaca: It's your father (sniffles) he's missing... (runs to her room and cries) Devon: My own father.... missing? (starts to cry) Bonnie: There there, calm down! it's not the end of the world! Maybe your father is still alive. Devon: (sniffles) But what if someone kills him? Bonnie: I'm sure he's not going to die, besides, we have you on our sides. (hugs Devon and comforts him in the situation) (We cut a huge castle, where Beatrice is working on her next plot) Beatrice: We had a deal Kreminger, I've done my part, now... Kreminger: no need for reveals, all they need to know is Ze Professor! Beatrice: of course, by the powers of the arts, when my master once enslaved me! Kreminger: as Ze Professor, I'll allow the folks to guess who I am, if he wishes to see his father, but test him, and make an examples of his loyalty! Beatrice: Now, what to do with that Darius kid? Kreminger: Leave it to me, I will send forces to keep an eye on them, you remember Rothbart's enchantments, without incantation? Beatrice: the same as remembering a Star Charts on July of 1889. Ze Professor: I know, that chart crap. No one wants to know that s**t! Go on and do your evil stuff while i do mine now. (Hangs up) (We cut to Ze Professor with Cameron strapped into an operation chair) Ze Professor: (slams table) ***hole, i f**king hate that b***h! The witch king will accept me better, yeah, me! That stupid witch can keep trying! But it will not compare to my new transmutation formula! Cameron: What transmutation formula, you f***king piece of--- Professor: Ah-ah-ah!!! Only ze professor gets to curse in here! Now, where was i? Cameron: Uhhh.... You are about to inject that formula? Professor: Wow, yes. How very self-aware! You seem to have a smart mind, (smirks) for now... Cameron: Oh sweet diablo... I hope Devon saves me... Professor: (carrying a syringe with the new formula) Well i'm so sorry, that stupid Darius will not save you, and how will he? this is one hell of a secured building. so it's impossible (brings the syringe close onto his arm, ready to inject) Any last words as a human? Cameron: This plan will fail! Professor: Wrong prayers! (injects the syringe onto Cameron's arm, causing his eyes to go reptilian) (As the Professor delivers his evil laugh while Cameron transforms, we cut to Devon and Bonnie eating at Fat Pig's) Devon: This is just plain hard, how can i live without my father? Bonnie: You and me both, I was separated from mine for 12 years, and still looking for him. Devon: Nah, not gonna work. (eats his burger depressingly) Bonnie: (sighs) We're all here for you throughout this situation. Devon: Yeah, very reassuring. (we cut to Beatrice secretly watching the duo via a secret camera) Beatrice: There she is... I'll give that stupid Professor a run for his money! Taking away the love of this boy's life equals, what i call, a Bad Swan Day! (evilly laughs) Now to put this plan into action... (It takes place in Ace's Hollow Ridge, where Devon and Bonnie take a look over the Brass Woods) Devon: So, looking at the woods works it out? Cause' it's not for me. Bonnie: Come on Devon, you can't be like this for so long! Devon: But, he's my role model, i always look up to him. It's never going to be the same. Bonnie: At least try to do something! Devon: (looks at a food stand) Oh, i could go for a blueberry muffin right now! Be right back Bonnie! Bonnie: Ok! (We then cut to Devon walking back, eating his muffin. But notices that Bonnie is nowhere to be found) Devon: Bonnie? (looks around) Looks like she had to use the ol' bathroom! (eats his muffin) (Devon than notices a scream, and goes out of the house, and sees Bonnie being cursed by Beatrice!) Devon: BOONNIE, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Stop hag! Beatrice: HAG?! Devon: Take this (whacks the witch in the face), you demon sorceress, who hired you? Beatrice: Ze Professor! Devon: Ze Wha? Beatrice: Gah, forget it. I don't want to deal with some idiot. (disappears into mist) Devon: Ha, easy surrender. Very easy stuff huh? (looks to see Bonnie gone again) Bonnie? Where are you? Bonnie: (now a Swan) down hear, now I know how Lillie/ Odette managed to have a big B.U.T.T.! Devon: ah come on, it's not that bad......(eyes widen) what am I saying?! Bonnie: of course silly, now I am bound being a turkey! Devon: Turkey? your a Swan, not a turkey! What's even going on here?! Bonnie: come on, find me a cure! Devon: How......wait? (back in the house, Bianca looks for Devon) Bianca: Devon sweetie, Jordan's with your grandparents for the harvest (takes off her jeans revealing that she is wearing her Gym outfit, then takes her coat off) sweetie, where ever you are, I'm gonna practice for the club here! It’s been tough since father went missing. Devon (nervously hiding Bonnie the Swan behind him): Why not at the gym? Bianaca: oh, because someone is using it for a party tonight. And let me tell you, i did not know that at all! Any who, lots of stuff to do right now honey, I’ll be in the basement, Mime is sitting in the living room watching TV, and if you need anything, let me know! Devon: Ok, I know the drill... (Bianaca smells something odd) Bianaca: Honey, what is that smell? It smells like wild birds, what were you doing? Devon: Eh, I was at the park. Bianaca: and Bonnie? Devon (nervously, but disappointed) Oh, She uh— she had to go with her family to that uh— “fancy” restaurant. Grandmother’s celebrating her birthday. 85 years old! Whew, very old! Bianaca: Oh, that’s tough sweetie, well, better be going! Devon: Ok mom! (Runs up to his room, grabs Bonnie by the wing, locks his door, closing his curtains, and shuts off his light, leaving just a flashlight on) Devon: Pop Quiz: Who did you run into, and what happened to you? Bonnie: no clue, some witch and then this, she was hoping for your mom. Devon: oh, my mom, see your point! Bonnie: 85 years old, I know your trying to help me but, my grandma died two years a......oh my mom's mom, good idea but it's three months from now! Devon: I didn't know that.....(blubbers) anyway now what?! Bonnie: wait, remember the Legend of Swan Lake, I have to be on the lake, and then presto, I'll human by nightfall, well if there is a moon, and you kiss me and make a vow of everlasting love! Devon: wow, I hope there's a moon tonight! Bonnie: you and me too! Devon: let's do it, where.....wait, at the.... (Bianca steps in when he was gonna speak) Bianca: Wow, I can't believe the moon is that close to the sky as i thought it would be! oh, I forgot to tell ya that witch's name is Beatrice, who is the mother of Rothbart, and uses that art to control their physical forms, and you need to go to Silverlining Lake for Bonnie (Devon shocked and trying to make a fib) don't think I have more dumb than smart like those milfs do, and I respect you trying to help a Swan Bonnie, and well let's say I haven't been completely honest with you,......(sighs) your father is the knight of Friendship in the Knights of Chivalry, his real name is Cameron "Grady King" Darius and my real name is Joyce "Smarty" Kirkthope Darius! Bonnie: did not see that coming! Devon: (Shocked) My Dad is the eighth knight, Ash and Ben were looking for, it all makes sense, I'm the son of the Wolf Knight, and that would make you... Bianca: I am a Wolf, Friendship (turns into a werewolf), this was a secret your father did to protect you from being like Beatrice who is a servant of the Shadow Spectres! Devon: oh, like Nazorat that Ash killed, or even the coward Avatar! Bianca: exactly, that's how I knew about the Dragon princess's and now it is your turn to take and find your father's sword and prepare for Beatrice, but take heed my son, the vow might not be enough, but Derek had to kill the root as well! Devon: Oh, dragon plus wolf equals awesomeness! No wonder i have a dragon spirit! Bianca: Actually Ash is the Dragon Knight! Devon: When the Spike was bitten out! Bianca: that and he was raised by them, your father as the wolf knight became the leader after the Wolf Chief died, I was his daughter, your father won my hand, be honest with you the Hopgoblin form of yours had wolf in it in devious attitudes (Devon blushed), the Dragon was more of a test for you! Devon: yeah and failed, I was egotistical! Bianca: and now you must go to the forest and find the Wolf sword, return it to your father and end Beatrice! Devon: The Brass woods, where? (As Bianca talks to him with instructions, where they explore the Brass Woods to find the Wolf Cave, where the Brown Crystal Blade is in) Bianca: (voice only) to find it, the Wolf Cave is full of horrors of selfish desires don't let it sink into you or you are unworthy! (Devon enters the Cave with Bonnie)